User blog:Twentyfists/Preserved for All Time
A collection of epic anti-Bren rants to be preserved for all time on the internet. ---- Mine: I'm so hurt. I mean, I was pretty much the first person to actually try to appreciate Bren, I had an intelligent conversation with him, and I tried, repeatedly, to defend him when others attacked him. And this is the thanks I get? Bren has just convinced me not to be nice to people, ever. Why is the world so cruel? Why world, why? I'm gonna go cry in the corner now... Now, for some realism. rant' Just for the record, he's said goodbye twice already. Once earlier up, on this page, and once on Run's page. Now, apparently, I'm an asshole, so I'm gonna do some asshole things. Bren, nobody really liked you. I thought I did, but I didn't really. We've got jokes based around you now, and I personally think we should use Bren Tenkage's page as the "bad example" of a character page. Anime sucks, get over it. It's a shitty art form, if even that, propagated primarily by stupid little kids and teenagers who suck Japan's metaphorical three-inch cock because they think that it's the greatest culture ever, when, in reality, Japan sucks. Ever heard of the Rape of Nanking? Tell me how great Japan is now. They're elitist assholes, stuck on their little archipelago, that have, historically, tried to cockslap everyone around them with their two-inchers. People like you (they're called wapanese) go around sucking Japan's cock because they think that Japanese stuff is naturally better than American stuff, despite the fact that America pretty much made Japan what it is today. I've tasted Pocky, and Hershey's chocolate is much better. America kicks ass. End of story. What was especially insulting about your pages was the fact that Japanese individuals were in America, and that it was blatantly drawn from anime. You couldn't have drawn your inspiration from the Native Americans, American history, or even the Classical period that gave birth to the foundations of American principles, could you? No, you had to use a culture that had no reason to be in America in the first place. Then, of course, when people told you this or said that you should improve, you had a hissy fit and got your knickers in a twist. Don't even try to deny it, it's all over the site. Strangely, I've never had a major problem with any of our administrators, probably because I listen to them and respect them, and yet you've had multiple problems with all of them. Get off your high horse. Your writing was atrocious (reason in and of itself for people to hate you), but we really hated you because you couldn't take criticism and you held a narcissistic opinion of yourself. And, of course, when someone criticized you, you would always cry, "OMG! Autistic!!!1!!1!". When we pointed out that that wasn't a valid excuse, you would then go, "Delete page! He he he!" with your most diabolical squeaker laugh possible. Then, when we pointed out that you were avoiding the issue, you would go, "g2g peace out naruto!". And, of course, you tried to make sex jokes, which I don't find funny unless they're said in person. Maybe if you hadn't been a little weeabo bitch and had actually attempted to write properly, this wouldn't have happened, but it did, and quite frankly, I'm not sorry to see you go, like I was when other users left. Goodbye, Bren Tenkage, and good riddance. Oh, and by the way, we know where you live, where you went to school, your GPA, and what you look like. Maybe you shouldn't use your REAL NAME on the internet, hmmm? '/rant Signed, Captain Darkness, Lord of Creation, Self-Appointed Genius, St. Priapus, and God of Vegetables, Twentyfists" ---- Radiation King's (both parts): I never did anything aside from make a character who is friends with Jacob Vaughton, am I guilty of harassment by association? Whatever. Goodbye Bren, I never really cared either way whatever the fuck you did; except for the fact that all of your characters were annoying weaboo twats paraphrasing directly from the Extra Bland Anime Characters: Super-Generic Edition. Except for Skyler, he was just paraphrasing from the Extra Bland Television Characters: Super-Generic Edition. '' ''And you were alway beliggerent and never changed anything no matter how hard people tried to convince you it sucked. But still, unbiaised third party stuck in the crossfire. ~"Radiation King" (Not creative enough to come up with a good alias), Jig-Dancing Communist and King of the Corn Pops '' ''LIVE Tag: Vanguard One '' ''Also doesn't post his IP address when slandering '' ''Wait wait... I'm not done yet. Building a second wind. By the by, I hate Japan. Not that I liked that we dropped nukes on them (that was overreacting), but I seriously hate what they've done to america. They took an entire generation of our youths and turned them into social recluses who either sit at home watching shittily dubbed anime and reading japanese comics, or going to poorly-named and poorly-spelled "cons" where they meet with other members of that cult that I refer to as "weaboology". ANd I didn't get that NoteBook reference because I'm a hard-blooded American who hates all anime except for Bobobo and FLCL, and I listen to swedish death metal, Iron Maiden and talk about women and cars with my dad while we exchange jibes about eachothers' weight and shoot beer cans off of destroyed fridges instead of sucking down pocky like a Hoover with kanji written on its multicolored, fruity sides. Thank you. I just killed the topic, you can all leave now >.> //--Radiation King 21:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Run4yourlife!'s (both parts): Right, time for my rant. Bren, you insulted a ream of people who did nothing against you, and yet said I was cool, because I put up with you, even after I tore into your work. Your reasoning eludes me. Your stuff was broken before C4 touched it. Your characters and groups were one-dimensional, hypocritical and badly written. You threw melodramatic hissy fits and hid behind your condition every time someone called you on it. And you made the dumbass decision to try and post with your IP in a pathetic attempt to make C4 look like the bad guy, even though you've contributed with it before, leaving one hell of a papertrail. Congrats. You have proven everyone who called you an idiot 'irrefutably correct.' //--Run4urLife!, Lord of the Mental Patients, Token Irishman and Bane of All That Lives Right, now that I've collected all of my thoughts on you Bren (my previous rant was a placeholder), I'm ready to really rant. You acted like your work was good. When in fact your characters were all one-dimensional stock characters with transparent, hypocritical and self-contradicting goals and plots. They were bland and predictable, and you fucked them all. Every last one of them. They started with a glimmer of promise, but time and time again, you took that promise and shat all over it with your anime obsession and self-righteous bullshit. '' ''Your group, the Claws. Whoa, imaginative name. In case you missed that, I was being sarcastic. Every character you made was in some way linked to them. They'd either join the Claws or somehow further their crappy predictable story. You took every RP you joined and fucked it up by centering it on your characters and shitty group. Every one else shared the limelight, but you hogged it. You were that one arrogant kid in the school play who stood in front of the others at the final bow so people would get a better view of you than anyone else, weren't you? '' ''And then you had the nerve to come along and have a go at the '"Fuck you!"' game. You pissed off everyone else with your ignorance, apathy and arrogance, with your anime and your self-serving self-righteousness. You insulted the entire community, and in doing so, you insulted me. You pissed off the people who enjoy doing what they do on this site. You insulted the people who enjoy coming on here and have fun on here and who like this site, all because you only deign to come on this site, as if you grace us with your presence. Get your swollen head out of the clouds and shrink that ego to make sure you fit out that door. I'll be sure to lock it behind you, you arrogant fuck. So fuck you, Bren "the Wise" Garret/Tenkage/whatever you're calling yourself at the time of reading. FUCK YOU! ''--Run4urLife!, Lord of the Loony Bin, Fanoner, Karateka (if you really know Japanese Culture, you'll know what that means) and Proud Member of Tranquility Lane'' ---- Sound0ut's (Anon): Correction: Buncha' guy''s who THINK they know asian shit... And an asian guy... But seriously, I have been on this site for about three months now, and I was truly wondering why they even let his pages continue to live... They were right on the brink of the titles all being "Mary Sue" or "Mary Sue Group"... I'm sorry, Bren, but I just can't feel sorry for you when you just say "Fuck You" to everyone, including myself, who has never previously had any scrap with you. Well, goodbye anyway, if you really want to leave and trust people won't see it as a sign of weakness... 14:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC)'' ---- Ramsey's: 68.54.11.199 here has a point, good man. Bren basically just told me to fuck off, so now I'm going to hunt you down and shit on your toothbrush, jizz in your toothpaste, piss on your toilet seat, dip my balls in your cereal, and drop some of my pubes in your mouth when you sleep. Watch yourself boy. --User:Ramsey 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Teh Krush's: Ok Bren, my rant may not be as epic, but who gives two shits. I liked you at first, and didn't care for your idiotic character idea that much, but then, you brought anime into it. Anime = hell. I '''hate' anime. I cannot stress that enough. Then, you made a bunch of characters to hunt Jacob down, as if you got an orgasm thinking about him. And all your characters magically turn good, and the ones that didn't died two or less days after you made them, cause you weren't satisfied with evil characters. Take Maria as an example, she's the kind of girl that would bite your cock off, but when she meets Bren she's all like "OMG MY HERO I LOVE YOU SEX ME UP BABY!" and joins the Claws. Another thing I hate about you is how you always try to make sex jokes. And, how you suggested Bren (a "half-ghoul", will touch on that later) and Eliz (a half-deathclaw, wtf?) have sex and have a kid. Not gonna happen on my watch, cause Run would have Jacob eat your babies. Also, half-ghouls shouldn't even fucking exist, seriously, you think that because they are "half" then they can have all the benefits of being a ghoul without any disadvantages. Sure, idc if it takes long for Bren to go ghoul, but no half-ghoul. Also, you use the word "feral" in a wrong sense, I'll quote you. "Bren was becoming more feral" (something like that), liek, wtf? Can't you just say crazy/angry/bad? Cause you use it as if he was turning evil, not out-of-control. Oh and your fanfics suck, and multiple times I suggested nuking the Claws base. And FYI, Silas killed Maria. Oh and your not very creative (I ain't either, but moreso then him), you use the same names on all fanon wikis you go to and your fanfics. Iv'e seen Maria Tenkage in your fanfic, and Bren Tenkage scattered on other wikis you go to. And using your real name, nuh huh, cause now we all know what you look like and where you live exactly, and that you compete in the Special Olympics. Oh and for the record, I didn't mean for this to come out nearly as nice, so I'll add this last note: Fuck you. //--TehK 22:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC)'' ---- Fireman's: I wish I had not worked today solely so I could have read or contributed to this as it unfolded, but as it stands, I am officially ROFLMFAO. Bren you tool, all your characters were either named after you, or named after some sort of shitty Japanese Car model. Seriously. Honda? The only thing I regret is that '''Ranik' or Stefanie didn't get to kill off any of your characters. ESPECIALLY Honda. Fuck him. And you know what? Fuck you, because seriously, I tried to put up with you. I didn't get on your case and I tried with the rest of them to steer you in the right direction. All you do is hide behind autism. You know what else? All that bullshit about autistics being smarter is just that. Bullshit. It's not human evolution. Why would humans evolve into a mental disorder. I don't have autism and hell yeah, I'm a lucky son of a bitch. I act rationally, normally, and don't watch FUCKING ANIME!!! Now I don't know you personally, and part of me feels sort of bad for, as KuHB1aM so elegantly put it, "facepalming an autistic kid," but I got a "fuck you" from you. Once "fuck you" is said, there's no turning back. Japan is stupid. All anime, school girls, and Hello Kitty backpacks. There shouldn't even be Japanese, or Ninjas, or Samurai, or any of that bullshit in the Fallout Universe. That dog just don't hunt. Everyone would think they are Chinese and kill them anyway. Also, the only time I've ever seen a "half ghoul" on Fallout is when I've fuckin' spattered the walls with one's guts using an Auto Axe. Same with a half Deathclaw. IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE. And all these feral and Raider broads having fem-hardons for Bren, no damn way. Especially if he's a half-ghoul. Even fucking Nova in Megaton won't touch them, and she gets paid. So basically, Bren couldn't even pay a prostitute to sex him up. You want to show the world you're better than it? No fucking way. Because you have an inflated ego and you're the center of the world. I got news for you man, an attitude like that gets you nowhere. Try HELPING other people once. My fucking user name is such because I AM a real Fireman. I run into shit you run out of because if I don't, who will? I've brought a man back to fucking life with my bare hands. I've burned the shit out of my hands, so much that I have lasting nerve damage in them. I was nineteen years old and I damaged my hands for the rest of my life SAVING SOMEONE ELSE WHO I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW'S LIFE. And you know what? I'd do it all over again. I continue to do it. I don't even think I'm that fucking great. Look at all the real soldiers out there. Making the world better. I may not agree with why they're still fighting, but I give them all the respect in the world because if they weren't doing it, who would be. My point is deflate your ego and look at the world around you. Take stock in other people, listen to them because in all, people are good, and here we were trying to help. Instead you said "fuck you" and then tried to trick us with your little IP post. I guess I'm all ranted out. Sometimes, when you invite shitty truths out Bren, they come back around and fucking castrate you.'' America's Bravest, the ''Real Oso' ''-- Fireman'' ---- Cerebralz's: ....You...err.....are a Facist? Yeah, suck it Bren! Fuck you and your Hitlerites! Best Ranter Ever, Proffesor of Mary Sue, and person who can jump really high Cerebralz 21:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Weston's: My turn! *ahem*. Bren, i know your problay reading this page and crying. Or what ever anime characters do when there sad. But, anyway. I'm not going to make this a personal attack on Bren, (Fuck, who am i kidding?), but, more on all of his characters. Well, lets begin. The first real time i went "WTF?!?!1" at Bren was when i made everybodys favrtioe Arms Dealer, Marshal Rascon. He ca me up to me on his talk page and went on this really long talk on how he should be allied with the claws. Well, i did'nt respond because i'm not into the business of making austuc kids cry. But, anway, ui did go "WTF?! The Dudes a Arms Dealer! I thoughtr the Claws were supposed to kneecap him or something!". The second part is, well, The Claws. Yes, everybvody wants wto have something really cool as there group. Kub had the Crusade, I have the Survivors, Celveral has Rapture Company and a bunch of others. But, really Bren? A band of good mercenarys?!?! WTF?! Fallout is a place where nothing is black or white, just varying shjades of gray. And Bren, i hope you know what a mercenary is. They are paid by a group, or a goverment to preform offesinve tasks. You want to overthrow a dicttior in some African country? You hire them out. And even then, people in the secutriy community hate the name mercenaries. Why? It has a negative contuian to it. Ok, i know this has been raised several times before, but, REALY?!?! Honda? He does'nt even have a fucking last name! Another thing, this ninja shit, Sauskae. For first, it was a dumb idea. I mean, really. Dumb. You appertinced this guy to a freaking shoalin monk. Not a ninja guy. No sense. Then, i went "WTF?!?!1One" agian when you were thinking of character images. Here was 3 or 4 links of anime shit. I was thinking to myself "If he uses the dumb picutre of a guy dressed in freaking bandages, so help me god....". Another thing. Bren has so many RP's that take place all over the county. I mean, really! He took a fucking train ride to the west coast!!!! Then, just out of the blue, the Enclave attacked little Arryo and the NCR grop there! Then, boom! He went to the Pitt. Then, back to DC where he died. Now, that also leads me to another thing. A lot of the two or one page RP's that Bren had are, well, dumb. They have no-point in them, save for something to do. Ok, my last thing in my rant. Bren. The reason i went and joined this wiki was because i enjoy post-apoc fiction. Mad Max, Waterworld, S.T.A.L.K.E.R, Childern of Men. I also enjoy other things, such as Airsoft, Rock, Video Games, and porn. But, you try and bring in fucking '''anime to here. Now, i think of myself as a rather kind person. I don't punch women, i hold the door opemn for people, i talk to people, that sort of thing. Now, i really don't like wapennse. Why? Well, they juast piss me off. Walking around, thinking that there something special because they think them can talk Wolf or japensene or whatever it is.'' My final comments to Bren? '''STFU, STOP SUCKING YOUR OWN DICK, AND GROW UP! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND ANIME!'.'' And Bren, before you say "Wow, that was haerrsh (nartuo), i did'nt do anyThing tto you!", i'm going to say this: You said fuck everything expect Run and a couple of other people. Me included. I tried to stay out of the drama and poltic here. But, hell, you said it to me. A redneck shitbag never forgets. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Vegas': I don't do rants well as a whole myself as im bound to mess up the spelling at some point but that post at the top made me do so.I never even minded your bad characters or the anime obsesion or the claws.(Except honda,That just reminded me of my dads car almost every time i saw it typed).Why did you feel the need to say fuck you to us.The majority of us put up with you.Yet you come here and say fuck you to us.Not only that but you used autism as an excuse for your bad work.If you had been dislecsic i would have acepted that but using a mental illness that has NOTHING to do with spelling,reading or writing is rediculous.Im not that good a writer myself but to come here and say its OUR fault that your stuff was messed and then that C4 would delete posibly the only page you made that was good is rediculos,I don't like C4 but what you said there was just completely pointless. On animme:.I don't have a problem with japanese culture or cars myself but you took it to far.Your not even japanese.Thier culture like all cultures has its problems and is good in moderation,Sure i like thier cars,The Phones the Tv's,theLaptops,The consoles.All good but anime?,In a post-apocalyptic fan site!.Pointless and anoying,In the end i have but one thing to say,Good bye and good ridence. Also Fireman I think what you do deserves thanksVegas adict 15:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Eagle's: I gotta say, I would put a rant here, but it would be useless. After all, everyone here has pretty much summed it all up, Especially Run. fantastic job Run. but, the simpleness is that Bren, You pretty much act like your somehow the most important person on this wikia, and you seem to think that you leaving will devastate us. Well my goodfucking retarded man, There are two things that keep us from commiting suicide over not being able to see you again. Number one is that you were never that great of a writer, and I found myself never capable of finishing your shitty articles. Especially Death Claw Bane, and as I posted on it's talk a while ago, the fucking deathclaw hand would be the most fucking annoying thing while your aiming or prone or when you have the rifle put away. Seriously, I might actually go outside and get a video of me shooting at targets with my Rifle, then I'll tie a giant ass weight to it and see how i shoot then. The other reason everybody is happy your leaving is because you decided, rather than do what most would do and simply request deletion of all of your articles AND your user page, then simply drop off the grid, you came back to say Fuck You to everyone, and I'm part of everyone. (BTW, No you cant Fuck me. I'm not queer athiest homosexual like you are.) I cant recall any time I was mean to you, Even with your shit-brained articles and Mary Sues to the fifth power. I believe that everything that has been said in this discussion--With of course the exception of any incoherent bullshit spewed from the likes of you--Is absolutly true. Goodbye, you fucking retard, don't let the door hit you on the way out, BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT RETARD ASS-PRINTS ON OUR DOOR! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> : God of home-made Napalm and home-made Claymore mines, Hater of all thing fucking stupid like bren, and wearer of aviator sunglasses. Category:Blog posts